father_deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot The entire Carter family and friend's secrets and sins are exposed through letters sent to them. Full Chapter AT THE CARTER HOUSE Andrew and Charlie help a devastated Daphne out of the car and they escort her inside through the sliding glass door to the kitchen. They walk into the living room, where waiting for them is Clarence, Kathy, Scott, Nick, Tyler, Abby, Bella, Anton, Anna, Emilia, Vicki, Ali, and Anthony. Andrew asks his parents where Beverly is. Kathy states that Beverly is upstairs with Nancy. Charlie says, "Good. They don't need to hear what I have to say." Then he asks where Melissa is. Everyone states that they've tried getting a hold of her but haven't heard from her. Everyone faces Charlie as he begins to talk; "There have now been five murders. All related to us. First was Veronica Baker and Will Bailey, who bullied Ali. Then there was John and Janet Riley, who abused Nancy. Now Daphne's father has been murdered. And I believe that the conicidences are just too close to believe that they are just so. I believe this is all related to us. We might be facing a threat against us." Daphne says that they should try calling Melissa again to tell her. Scott pulls out his phone and begins calling Melissa. Suddenly, they hear ringing coming from the outside the front door. "Is she here?" asked Nick. Charlie moves to the front door and opens it. There is a box sitting on the welcome map. The ringing is coming from inside the box. He opens the box to find a large yellow envelope at the top. It's the same type that was sent to Tyler in Chapter 5. It says, "READ INSIDE." He takes the envelope out of the box only to find -- MELISSA'S HEAD. Charlie gasps and nearly vomits over seeing this. Clarence asks what is the matter. Charlie takes the envelope, leaves the box out, and closes the door. Charlie states, "Make that six murders. It's Melissa." Everyone gasps in horror. It's basically confirmed now. They are under attack by this killer. Charlie opens the enevlope and pulls out a piece of paper. He reads its; "Now is the time to own up to your sins and confessions. Read the letters in this package and be exposed. Don't allow yourself to die keeping secrets from each other." Tyler asks, "What the hell does that mean?" Charlie pulls out a bunch of letter enevelopes. He states that they are to read these letters out loud to each other. Clarence asks him to open them and read them. So Charlie proceeds to do so. And he reads the first letter. Sin 1: Clarence's Sin - Disowning his daughter after promising to love her and to always be there for her. It doesn't matter that he had made amends with her, he waited for nearly eighteen years and it hurt Lorraine. He waited until she was dying to make amends. Clarence is saddened by this. Ghostface is right. He should made things right with his daughter before she announced her impending death. Charlie opens another letter. Sin 2: Kathy's Sin - Not believing her daughter when she claimed that her teacher, Robert Millerton, had raped her, which was true. But Kathy believed that Lorraine willingly had sex with her teacher to get a better grade. As a result, she made her believe that she was a whore and eventually became one. "It's your fault!" Kathy sobs over this. She is filled with guilt. She never believed Lorraine's alleged lies of being raped. She always thought that he daughter was a whore. But it was her shaming her as one that made her one. "How could I have done this to my baby?" asked Kathy as Clarence comforts her. Charlie opens another letter. Sin 3: Scott's Sin - Scott never told Lorraine and others the truth about his feelings for Lorraine. To impress Andrew, he went along with Andrew, Charlie, and Nick in shaming her as a whore rather than being there for her. But the bigger sin was that twice when Lorraine came to visit, not only did he keep that information from everyone, but both times he slept with Lorraine. This angers Clarence, who asks Scott why he didn't tell anyone. Scott informs them that Lorraine made him promise never to tell anyone and that he had already disowned her by then. So to him it didn't matter rather they knew that she was there or not. Kathy asks why he never told her that he loved her. Scott admits that he had already confessed this to Lorraine during one of her visits. But by then she had already left and wasn't willing to stay in Clearwood. It was too late for his love for her to change her mind. Charlie opens another letter. Sin 4: Daphne's Sin - Daphne rejected Lorraine as a friend when she needed one. All because she believed the rumors started by Andrew and other people rather than judging her for herself. Lorraine wanted to form a sisterly bond with her. But Daphne never gave her a chance. Daphne feels sad over this. But she's mostly angery that the Killer is blaming her for something immediatley after killing her father. She's not in the mood to feel any guilt over Lorraine. Charlie opens another letter. Sin 5: Nick and Charlie's Sin - Nick sleeping with Lorraine for his own pleasure and passing her around to his brothers and friends. Charlie for sleeping with her to lose his virginity and bragged about it, making things worse for Lorraine. This is nothing new to everyone. They all knew that Nick was like this. He is, afterall, the male whore of the group. But nobody shamed him like they shamed Lorraine. He was just seen as an idiot rather than a disgraced whore. Charlie opens another letter. He is shocked by what he's reading to himself. He looks at Andrew with shock and disgust. Andrew asks, "What is it?" Charlie informs him that it's his sin. The worst sin of all. Andrew sighs in horror. He knows what it is and how it will affect everyone. The Final Sin: Andrew's Sin - Raping his own sister. Everyone is shocked by this. Clarence angrily asks his son, "How could you do that to your own sister?" Andrew explains that he didn't even know that he had done it. He explains that when he was fifteen, just before he and Daphne got together, he had just been dumped by his girlfriend. He was so heartbroken that he, Scott, and Nick (Charlie hadn't come to America yet), and Lorraine snuck into an abandon motel and they all got drunk. Lorraine passed around a joint and they all got high as well. Andrew stumbled into another room. Then Lorraine followed to console her little brother. And he spilled his guts out to her and she held him. Then out of nowhere, they started kissing. Then they starting doing more to where Andrew was on top of her. Lorraine had finally snapped out of it, realizing what she was doing, and tried to stop him. But Andrew didn't stopped and raped her in his drunken state. Andrew cries as he explains that he never knew that he had raped her until she told him this a few months before she died. He informs them that she admitted to him that -- THAT WAS THE FATHER OF HER FIRST CHILD. This shocks everyone. Andrew breaks down over this. He is filled with guilt and shame over this. Charlie opens a final letter. FINAL LETTER: To Tyler, Ali, and Nancy - You may witness blood shed, you may even be heartbroken by what is happening around you. But I can assure you, you'll be spared from this. Because you are the ones I want. You shall have a new life and a new family together. I am doing this for you and for Lorraine. Enjoy your last days with this family and group of friends. For in the end, they will all be dead. Ali says that she doesn't understand what this has anything to do with her. She's not Lorraine's child. So why is the Killer, focusing on Lorraine's family and her kids, want anything to do with her? Charlie says, "I don't know." Everyone all shaken up by the exposures on their sins and the fear of what is to come next. How can this family survive against a killer who has already killed two of their own? Deaths None. Trivia *Lorraine's secret that she told Andrew is exposed in this chapter. *Andrew's secrets and sins are exposed. *Scott's secrets and sins are exposed. *Daphne's sin is exposed. *Nick and Charlie's sins are exposed. *Clarence and Kathy's sins are exposed.